Fire and Water
by CandL 1794
Summary: Who knew that neither Reyna nor Piper was ever Jason's first love? Who knew Leo would fall head over heels for her? My first story! so please review! :D
1. Greeks and Romans Collide

PERCY's POV

The Greek warship approached the sea towards our camp. It was finished with Greek architecture. It looked pretty threatening.

We were ready for them. Hera warned us that such a ship would be arriving around this time. She had also warned us to take them in peacefully.

Well, in the roman camp, who would agree? So we were all dressed for battle and ready to attack them as soon as Lupa gave the signal. Hera would be angry but we had no choice.

We had been celebrating the victory against the Cyclopes when we got the message.

The same night Cynthia had appeared. Cynthia was a demigod just like us and was not yet claimed. I think.

Well, just as the announcement was made that the Greek warship was going to come, Lupa asked to see me in private.

She was the only person to know that I was Greek. So I guess it did not come to me as a surprise. I went to the great house and sought her.

She asked me if I knew what this was all about. As she must have expected, I did not. We made some plans thinking about what we should do. We came up with the idea of defense, so that we could be ready if they were going to attack us.

We did not know why they were here. "It's probably, to collect you, Percy." Lupa had said. "I don't know Lupa; they wouldn't do such a thing just to collect me," I paused and looked up at her and said, "Would they?"

We were quite tensed about it, but seeing me tired she said that she would think about it herself and that I needed some rest. So I walked out of the room.

I paused, and then turned around to find Cynthia staring at me with her eyes wide open. "You are Greek?" She whispered.

I took her into the woods and made her sit. "First of all, what were you doing out there?" I asked her. "I am new, so I just wanted to know which cabin I was in, the kids in Mercury's cabin told me to ask Lupa." She said looking defensively towards me.

"Well, sorry." I said looking sheepishly at her. "So are you Greek?" She asked again. "Well I can't quite remember." I said.

I was brought back to the present by the sound of the ship docking. The Greeks dismounted the ship and came onto our land.

A horse-man like creature I remembered as Chiron, came forward and said, "We come in peace." We all just stood there in silence. "We accept your peace offering, but how do we know that you speak the truth?" Lupa said coming forward.

"Because-" Chiron was interrupted by a black haired guy who said, "Dude, they look as freaked out as we are."And then all of a sudden everyone was staring at him, and he was like, "Dude why is everyone staring at me?" and then he realized that even the guy that he was speaking to was staring at him.

Just then a gorgeous girl, with blonde hair came forward to the black haired boy. She looked very pretty. Her appearance was ruined by her grey eyes which looked cloudy and strange as if she was watching every move of my body.

"Thanks," She said. All the Greeks were staring at her like this was not how she usually spoke. And then Chiron said, "Why, my child, would you say that?"

And then the pretty girl replied, "because without a distraction I would not be able to find my boyfriend-" Just as she was going to take his name, someone yelled, "FIGHT!" and then as you have already guessed, all Hades broke loose.


	2. Cynthia's Story

Cynthia

"Fight!" Someone from the crowd yelled. Everyone in the roman camp ran forward, I glanced towards Lupa who looked very stunned, but my ADHD won in the end and I ran towards the battlefield.

I battled the Greeks but just injured them for their own sake. Just then a cute blond haired guy came forward with his sword towards me.

I tried to keep him away, then I heard Percy howl, I guess that was a great distraction, for him to swing my sword away and hold me captive.

I heard him gasp as he came near me. "C-Cynthia, is that you?" He said stammering. "How do you know my name? Once I get my sword you don't know what I can do, just cause-" I said panicking and was interrupted by him, who said, "It is you!" He said, I saw him grin and then he slowly started taking his sword down.

Good, I knew how to work this. I turned and grabbed his sword from his hand and pointed the sharp end towards him.

"Wait! Cynthia, it's me, Jason." He said raising his hands. Jason. That name did not ring a bell. "I don't know what you're talking-" I paused then remembered, "Jason? You look awfully different!" I said.

Jason. My best friend Jason. I remembered him I had once been a part of the Roman camp when I was like 3.

We both had entered the camp together, always been in the same team, always gone to the same quests, we did everything together.

Quests. It was a quest against some Ventis. We were attacking them, just then I had 'Disappeared' into the woods.

It was the same time the gods were fighting for Jason's dad's Lightning bolt.

Jason was angry with me because, I think he thought I was the thief. Then this quest came up, which was quite easy. We went together again.

He did not talk to me for the whole trip, well not my problem. Then we were ready to fight the Venti and he said something I didn't quite catch. The Venti attacked us.

We fought; he did better than I could have. I got angry on myself for being so lame and to not be able to come to my dad's expectations; so I made a plan. I ran away into the woods and decided to train myself.

"Percy!" A blonde pretty girl screamed. "Annabeth!" Percy yelled and then looked confused as if he did not know what he was saying.

The pretty girl embraced him and said, "So you do remember me!" She said smiling. "II-I don't, I-I am sorry, I know your name but I don't know who you are, I'm sorry."

The pretty girl who was named Annabeth looked heart-broken. She lowered her head and to everyone's surprise she began to cry, first in whimpers and then in loud moans.

Everyone on the Greeks side looked horrified. A kid from the Mercury cabin came forward and said sheepishly, "She isn't usually like this, she's usually really mature and understanding and-," he was going to say something more but stopped when he saw Annabeth's expression.

Annabeth looked so pale that she looked almost like a ghost. Percy looked just as bad.

The horse man and Lupa made eye-contact and some understanding passed through them and they came forward and Lupa said, "Now we shall all go back to our cabins and Percy and um Annabeth and Jason, please stay back, as for everyone else, you are dismissed."

This was so unfair! Why were _we _supposed to go to our cabins? THIS SUCKED! "Why aren't we called?" A guy coming forward said.

He looked cute; he had a babyish face and curly dark hair. At least someone agreed with me. "Sorry but it should be between the advanced." Chiron said.

"Then why am I not called?" I said stubbornly. "Okay, we need to talk with these three only, sorry." Lupa said. "This is the most unfair thing ever! Percy!" I said looking at Percy for help. "Sorry, this is something we must obey."

He said and went with all of them to the big house. "This sucks," I said again softly. "Yeah, I know," the guy with the babyish face said, "Want to help sneak in and listen?" He whispered. "Sure," I said grinning playfully at him. "Come on." He said giving me a mischievous smile himself.

"Hey, my name is Leo Valdez," he said while we slowly followed Lupa, Chiron and the others to the big house. "What's yours?" he asked. "Cynthia Drake." I said smiling. "Nice name," He said smiling.

"Come on in kids." We heard Lupa say. "Come on," Leo whispered treading slowly towards the house. We followed them quietly. At last they were in the house so we could breathe for a while.

Then I motioned for us to move a bit closer. We could hear a bit of what was going on. "I have found out that Medea has made a comeback, she is trying to find a way to wake Gaia," Chiron said.

"Medea's back?" Jason said in horror. "Yes, son of Jupiter, Medea along with Gaia is awakening to cause destruction, you must find a cause," We heard a different voice, I bet it was Juno.

"So lady Juno what are we to do?" Lupa asked. "Make an army of demigods, get the gods to stop being stubborn and help, and of course, fight the Cyclopes in Greece." Juno said.

"You will soon be getting a prophecy, call the Oracle to recite it." Juno said. She must have disappeared as the others started to chatter among themselves.

"Let's call Rachael at once." Chiron said and they all stood up. We were quick in running a bit towards our cabin areas. "So a new prophecy huh?" Leo said looking at me, "Want to hear it?" I asked.

"Not really, let's wait till they announce it, because this time we can get caught, the oracle can sense us." He said. "Okay, so let them announce it." I said. "Till then let's talk," I said.

"I am warning you, I am not that good with organic beings." He said putting his hands up. "Don't worry, I'll teach you," I said smiling.

"So who's your dad, I guess he is one of the Big Three?" Leo said. "Yup, my dad's Poseidon, God of the seas." I said smiling.

We walked towards my favorite spot in the Roman Camp. The sunset point; it was always beautiful. I loved coming here. "It is cool, just like you said," Leo said smiling. "I know, I like to watch the sun meet the sea, it is like watching two rivals come together in peace, and they look just too beautiful together." I said smiling at him.

He cheeks turned red at the thought. "What, your Dad's Apollo?" I asked, blushing myself. "No, my dad's Hephaestus, God of fire and forges," He said trying to wear off his blush.

"Then why are you…" I asked still confused. "You just said it yourself, two enemies meeting, fire and water." He said trying to sustain himself. I bet my face had turned beet red at the thought.

"But there has rarely been a fire holder." I said blushing hard. Just then he put his hand forward and sparked a few flames. "I guess the time has come," He said smiling at me.

I shifted a bit towards him. We were sitting on a cliff so it was easy. Then I casually put my hand into his and relaxed as we touched. It felt nice, holding on to his warm rough hands.

Slowly I turned towards him, the magical atmosphere was settling in. He turned towards me. We leaned towards each other, our lips just an inch apart when a faun yelled, "Dinner time, Cupcakes," It was clear that the magical moment was over.

"Umm, let's get going," He said. "Yeah," I said stopping myself from blushing.

We reached the dining area, which was decorated the same Roman way, it looked good today thanks to the aura of friendship. We sat in silence at our cabin tables.

"So how was your day?" Percy asked. "Good," I said smiling at him. "What did Chiron and Lupa say to you?" I asked. "You don't want to know," He said shaking his head.

"It's that horrible?" I asked faking the horror on my face. "No, just the prophecy was very …..different." he said looking at me awkwardly. I raised my eyebrow still not getting it. After the offerings were done we followed them to the ship.


	3. Leo's Jealous

Leo

I was checking on the engine of my ship. We had hit the rocks when we had arrived.

It was working properly now that I had worked on it. Thank the gods that there was no major damage done. Just some wires were shifted.

"Amazing work Leo, it's my turn to do the engines now." Nyssa said. I left the engine room, thinking about the damn prophecy. Chiron and the wolf lady didn't even offer to speak about it.

Even Percy, Annabeth and Jason kept quite. We couldn't have heard it anyways because otherwise Rachael would have heard us. So it is still a mystery.

I walked up the stairs towards the cabin area. Thank the gods I let Annabeth do the interior, I would've done worse. I came up towards the girls' room and saw Jason and Percy spying on the girls.

As soon as they heard me coming they hid me in a corner. So I heard with them. "So tell me about Percy," I heard Cynthia say. Even though this was meant as a harmless question Annabeth turned red.

"He was, before he became roman, smart, cool and stupid." She said smiling ruefully. "I used to call him seaweed brain." She said giggling.

"Seaweed brain! How did he handle that?" Cynthia said giggling with her. "I bet he was all sentimental about it!" Piper said and they all started to laugh out loud.

"God I wish they would talk about something else," Percy whispered trying to hide his blush. I tried to stop myself from laughing. It was pretty hard, actually.

"So, what do you like about the Greeks?" Piper asked Cynthia after the giggling stopped. "I don't know," she said after thinking for a while, "I guess we ended up having all the good stuff." She said giggling.

"Really, did you find anyone worth your interest?" Annabeth said grinning at her. "Well, yeah." she said after a while, "I met him while you guys were chatting with Lupa." She said smiling mischievously.

My heart was pounding under my chest. Did she mean me? "What's the name?" Piper said joining in. "Well, his name is-" we couldn't hear what she was saying because coach hedge was yelling, "Time for bed, cupcakes." Again.

I hated this! When something interesting was going to happen, he had to butt in and yell something for cupcakes!

"Oh well," Piper said smiling, "that's a good choice." Then we heard her yawn. "Yeah, he's very cute." Annabeth said smiling at her.

"You think so too?" Cynthia questioned her. Annabeth shook her head in response. "No, just many girls seem to like him." She said looking at Piper, who just smiled.

My hope vanished; did that mean she preferred Jason? I looked at Jason who looked as shocked as me. Great, just when my life was going smoother.

Percy yawned and whispered, "Let's get going to our rooms before they find out that we are here." We quietly went back to our rooms.

"Hey Leo!" Cynthia yelled as we were going to our rooms. For a second I thought we were dead, but after looking at her face, maybe she thought we were just passing by. "Hi Cynthia, so what are you doing?" I asked just to make talk.

"Am talking to you!" she said grinning at her small joke. "Anyways," she said looking at me with her eyes wide. "Guess what? I just realized that maybe I could be one of the seven who are going to the quest." She said smiling proudly.

I just grinned back looking at her sweet innocent face. What had happened to me? "So?" I asked looking at her questioningly. She rolled her eyes and said, "So, I am coming with you," It took a minute for me to register the fact that SHE was coming with US.

"What!" I looked at her in bewilderment. "What?" she asked looking offended. "Just I don't think you should come because, well you may get hurt." I said still stuttering. Behind me Jason rolled his eyes.

"I can take care of myself thanks," She said grumpily, with tears in her eyes and slammed the door shut in my face. She obviously doesn't like me.

"Dude if you are trying to impress her, then it's not working." Jason said sighing. "Yeah, I can see that." I said icily and stomped to my room.

"Hey Leo, I didn't mean it that way," Jason said following me into our room. "Then what did you mean?" I asked. "I am telling you she doesn't like me, it must be someone else." Jason said confidence in his voice.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "She told me herself," He said disappointment in his voice, "During the past six months my memory has been coming back," He said looking at me.

"So?" I asked still confused. "Well, I remember, that I used to fancy her too! Then well she said she preferred to be best friends with me rather than that," He said looking at me in the eye, "So I didn't talk to her after that and then we went to a quest and she disappeared." He said still looking at me.

"Oh," was all I could muster. "So, good night, lover boy." He said grinning and tucked himself into his bed. "So do you still like her?" Percy asked. I glared at Jason. "Uh, well, no I have got Piper," He said smiling to himself. "Cynthia's like my little sister." He said still smiling.

"Okay." Percy said looking back and forth the two of us. "Good night." He said smiling to himself, and then he shut the lights. This was the worst day of my life!

**Find out how Jason met Cynthia in the next Chapter! Hope you liked it! **


	4. Jason's past and Cynthia's disappearance

**Mostly, Jason's past from my point of view! Hope you like it!**

It was past midnight when I checked the clock. Leo and Percy were asleep. I couldn't sleep now.

My memories were coming back from when Cynthia and I were together. I was right; we used to have loads of fun.

I just stared at the ceiling now and thinking of the times I missed the most in the life, and the day that had changed me into a proud, good-for-nothing guy.

Though I wasn't that good-for-nothing, I was bad.

"Fight for your life little one," the scary wolf had said. I had just entered the house as soon as mom told me to go.

I was three then so I didn't know much. In front of me was another kid, probably five. He was stronger compared to me, a robust kid.

The others whispered as though they thought I was going to lose. I didn't like that, being thought about as a loser was bad enough, so I attacked the kid.

He was strong, but I was smart, I held on to him and hit him whenever I got the chance. I hid from him, since he was big, I could find safe places.

In the end I was the winner and everyone stared wide eyed towards me. "You are indeed special, son." The wolf had said.

I was happy to have been able to win against all hope. _Take that kids, I am always the winner._ I had thought smiling to myself.

The wolf then looked towards one of the kids who had witnessed the fight and said, "Take Rodger with you, we don't need losers." She had said giving me a toothy grin.

I shuddered at the site of the grin, it still made me shiver. "Come on Jason Grace, we will find out who your god-parent is during the recital." She said and I followed her without questioning her motives.

Then I saw her, she wore roman robes and was taller to me by 2 inches. Her smile was dazzling; I guess that's how I came to like her.

"Cynthia, my dear child, Take him to the Mercury cabin." Wolf said. "Yes, my lady." Cynthia said bowing. Her voice sounded like the sea.

"Come on Jason." She said smiling her dazzling smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

The memory then was muddled. Next I remember the two of us, grown up, probably six or seven years old, sword fighting with each other and giggling.

We were the only ones in the camp who used to have fun, apart from the mercury cabin. "Son of Jupiter sir, you cannot lay a hand on me." Cynthia said still giggling.

"Call me Jason, miss." I said chuckling. "Let's forget the politeness when Lupa isn't around please." Cynthia whispered.

"Why, daughter of Neptune?" The wolf said coming from nowhere in particular. Cynthia froze, she was clearly scared of her, but I wasn't.

"How do you do that?" I asked frustrated that she was the one being punished. Lupa sighed. "Do what, son of Jupiter?" she asked, clear sarcasm in her tone.

"That, coming from nowhere thing." I said pointing at the place from which she had appeared. "That is one of the things I was gifted with from the gods." She said clearly, she had told me this before.

"Just asking, no need to be sarcastic about it." I said looking at her with full confidence. "You need to learn how to behave son, if you were not the son of Jupiter, you would have been, elsewhere." She said looking at me in the eye.

This was her favorite glare which normally worked on everyone except me. I stared back at her with more strength.

"Just meet me at the big house later," She said closing her eyes, a clear sign of defeat.

"Okay," Cynthia said before I could say something more insulting. She left and then Cynthia just glared at me. The only person's glare I was afraid of was hers.

"What did I do know?" I asked innocently, a bit nervous too. "What was that, Mr. Grace?" She asked daring me to look into her eyes which I could not. "Just taking revenge for the Mercury kids." I said.

The kids from Mercury had slid a tomato onto her favorite sleeping spot on her couch, and the couch had soaked all red and Lupa couldn't sleep all day. She said this was disrupting the discipline, but she just missed her favorite couch.

So she suspended the both of them two weeks of cleaning the sheds. And may I say, the sheds were hell dirty. Cynthia just sighed.

"The Mercury kids can handle their own problems, you don't need to fight for them," disappointment in her voice. "And Lupa is nice; they had done worse before the couch." She said anger coming back to her.

"You're dead bro, she is worse than Lupa." George said passing by. "Scoot off George." Cynthia said trying to calm herself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you; just that Lupa needs the taste of her own medicine." I said looking at her wistfully.

"You just try to protect yourself, for once," She said looking at me tears wielding up in her eyes. She ran to her cabin.

My memories were flooded, next we both were in a mountain fighting some monsters, I had had this thought before, this was the time I was angry with her for not accepting me.

We were fighting a bunch of _Venti _and clearly we were doing better. I fought them easily, but Cynthia was having problems, I helped her out, we were fighting vigorously.

We killed them all and the next thing I know is Cynthia retreating into the woods, looking hopelessly at me. She mouthed the words, _I am sorry,_ And disappeared into the woods. We had won but I came back empty handed.

When I had come back to the camp, everyone asked me where Cynthia was, I didn't reply. They probably thought she was dead, but I didn't care, I ran towards Lupa's house.

"She disappeared." I whispered as I entered the room. Lupa looked at me gravely and said, "What!" I told her about what had happened and how she went away.

Lupa looked down, "So she left us," she said quietly. I nodded, thinking she would do something about this, thinking we would get her back, I was already ready for it, but Lupa startled me, she said, "Then let her be," I was so angry with what she had just said I yelled at her.

"What do you mean, Let her be, she needs to be saved, she just left us, I bet it is for our own safety, probably someone must have told her that she needs to leave us if she wants us to live." I said still yelling.

"She has made the decision herself, she chose to leave us, so let her be." Lupa said and for the first time I felt the power of the gaze. I just ran out of the room still not getting it.

I ran to a secret place me and Cynthia used to play in. I just looked down at the sunset she loved so much. _I guess I should leave her alone, she probably wants to be on her own, but how will she survive? _I thought still scared for her.

Then onwards I behaved rudely with everyone. I blamed myself for her disappearance and made the other campers suffer with me, it only seemed fair. Then I was transported to the Greek camp.

"Jason, it's six-thirty, we are late!" I heard Leo yell and woke up.


	5. Broken Noses and Romances

**Sorry didn't update for a while… Was writing other stories… Anyways Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

"Jason! Wake up!" Leo was yelling at Jason who just rubbed his eye and said, "What!"

I yawned and looked at the clock, and all I could think was, oh shit! Lupa would kill me if I was late, then I remembered that I was in the Greek camp. Maybe punctuality is not important in the Greek camp.

Then Leo looked at me and said, "Wake up, or Annabeth will kill you!" He looked at me with wide eyes. "What will Annabeth do?"Jason asked defiantly. I don't know why, but I got up and punched him on his nose which gave a satisfying crunching noise when it connected with my fist.

"What the f-"He said and stopped when he saw Lupa at the door. "What just happened to your nose Jason Grace?" She said in her chilly voice, which sounded scary.

"Annabeth's Boyfriend-" before Leo could continue I hit him on the cheek too. "What's wrong with saying that?" Leo said punching me again on the face. "Hey, He's mine," Jason said coming forward and hitting me on the face again.

"What are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me, Cynthia. "What's wrong with all of you?" I heard Annabeth say. "Jason, are you all right?" Piper said coming near him.

A crowd had gathered outside our room. We all looked at each other and pointed at the other saying, "He started it!" at the same time.

"You all will clean the ship, as punishment," Lupa said. "What!" Leo yelled. "Don't give them such a punishment, Lupa." Chiron said.

"This is how we work in the Roman camp, if you can't deal with it, please leave. I don't want my children to be this spoilt." Lupa said and trotted off into the woods.

"That's scary," Leo said, "How do you deal with her?" "Just some precautions do help." Jason said smiling to him.

"What was that?" Cynthia said looking at Jason in the eye. "Uh, I just," Jason was stuttering clearly nervous, he couldn't look into her eyes now.

"I told him to wake up or Annabeth would kill him, then he said 'what will Annabeth do?" Leo said looking at Jason with a mischievous grin.

"I was sleeping!" Jason said defending himself. "Anyways, then Percy punched him. Then Percy had the nerve to punch me." Leo said glaring at me. I felt like punching him again.

"Wow, that's cute." Cynthia said grinning at me. "How is that cute?" Jason said whining, still clutching his nose, "He broke my nose." Blood was dripping now on the floor.

"Come on Jason, that's so normal for you," Cynthia said taking his hand and dragging him out. "Come on Leo, Piper." She said looking from my face to Annabeth's face, clearly giving us some privacy. "Ouch! It hurts," Jason said from out of the room.

Then they disappeared. The silence that followed was awkward. "Um, do you need help with the bed sheets?" Annabeth said, without looking at me in the eyes.

We started folding the sheets. "You don't remember anything?" She asked hopefully after a while. "I am getting some memories back," I whispered, not wanting to make her upset, "Some parts when I was a kid, nothing more." I finished and looked into her eyes. "Okay," She whispered and we started to do the sheets again.

"Its breakfast time," someone said opening the door of the room, "It's on the deck." He said animatedly. "Did I interrupt something?" "No, nothing," Annabeth said looking down sadly, "Lets join them, Percy." We went down the stairs in total silence.

"Hey guys," Cynthia said waving at us from the deck. She was grinning, clearly wanting to know what happened, she was going to be loads disappointed.

"How is your nose?" I ask Jason. "It's healing." He said looking at me concerned.

"Sorry, really, I didn't know what I was doing." I said. Leo and Piper were looking uncomfortably at Cynthia and Jason's hands which were intertwined together.

I raised my eyebrows at Cynthia and Jason who didn't seem to know that there was a problem with it.

We took our seats on the dining table; it was quite different than the roman tables which were very formal. This looked as if we were celebrating for a feast. The Romans were having breakfast at their tables since they preferred their manners.

"So what happened?" Cynthia whispered as we took our seats. Since there were quite less people, Chiron said we could sit anywhere. I was sitting beside Cynthia through no sheer coincidence.

"Nothing happened; we were very awkward with each other." I answered back. She looked wide-eyed at me and said, "Nothing? What world do you live in?" She looked so sad I felt sorry for her rather than myself.

"All we talked about was, 'can you hand over the sheets?'" I said looking at her in the eye. She looked even more disappointed. "How is your cheek Leo?" I asked since he was sitting right beside Piper, glaring at Jason and Cynthia, who were sitting beside each other.

"Uh what did you say?" He said looking at me, "Yeah its okay, no need to worry." He said smiling at me.

"Ouch it hurts!" Jason said as he tried to eat his bread. "Ha! I told you to get it plastered, did you listen?" Cynthia said looking at him with superiority.

"I couldn't have been able to breathe if you would have plastered this." Jason yelled back. "Oh please! The people in the Apollo's cabin could have done something about it!" She said looking at him in the eye.

"Okay, I'll ask them to fix it later," he said not looking into her eyes. "Till then what do I do?" he looked her in the eye and shivered.

"Um, I guess you can't eat until you get it healed." Cynthia said pleased with herself. "What? But I am hungry!" he said looking at the delicious food set on the table. That's when the Venti hit the table.


	6. New Prophecies and Enemies

Cynthia's POV

The delicious food was hit by another table. We all looked up and found a group of Venti.

"How did they find us?" I asked confused, the barrier was supposed to be so strong, and then I remembered that the Greeks had found us so easily, did they follow them? "I guess they followed us." Jason said the same thing in his mind.

"Hello Jason," One of the Venti said to him. "Hey Dylan," Jason said looking scornfully at him, "Hey, You haven't changed a bit, still looking as awful as ever," Dylan said laughing. "You too, I never thought you would look uglier, but I guess it's true," Jason said grinning.

Dylan's scowl was all that took the fight to start. The Venti started attacking the demigods on board.

Piper fell towards the left. I took a deep breath, and created my sword. Suddenly everyone was staring at me.

"Are you ready Venti?" I asked as I raised the sword in the air and started attacking them. Leo and Jason were helping me finish them off in the back.

Percy and Annabeth were attacking the front line. Piper was greatly injured so Apollo kids were healing her, we watched over her.

They started turning into gold dust as soon as the swords touched them. "I never knew you guys were friends with tinker bell," I said as we were finishing them off. This enraged the Dylan guy loads and he gave a straight attack on me.

His filthy mouth was just inches above me. He put his sword on my neck and said, "You come forward and I kill this girl," He was grinning now, because no one was moving. "Attack them, he will not do a thing to me, if he wants bait he will keep me, kill him." I yelled. But no one moved even an inch. Suddenly Dylan's sword moved and went away from him.

It came near Jason; I grinned and then attacked Dylan who turned into a pile of 'Pixie Dust'. "Thanks Jason," I said smiling to him. "You are most welcome," He said smiling at me.

"Do you think they will send any more enforcement?" I asked. "No, I don't think they are that crazy, we need to get going though," Leo said grinning. I grinned back.

He was staring at something though; I looked down and saw that Jason and my fingers were intertwined together, normally. I untwined my fingers and pushed my hair behind my ear, embarrassed.

"How did you create that sword?"Percy asked me, looking at me suspiciously. Everyone was eyeing my sword, still in my hand.

"I can create stuff out of water, can't you?" I asked amazed that he would be the one to ask. "You can create stuff out of…water?" Percy asked. "You are a daughter of Poseidon?"

I raised my eyebrows and nodded, "Obviously, why else will I be able to use water?" I said. "So we become step siblings?" He asked smiling. "Yup!" I smiled back.

"How come you can create stuff and I can't?"Percy asked looking at his hand. "You can't create stuff?" I asked amazed, I thought every kid of Poseidon could do that.

"No, but I can control water, you can too right?" He said looking at me. "No I can't, I think dad's got something in his mind." I said smiling at the word 'dad', it felt so natural.

"Jason?" I heard a familiar voice shout from behind me. I looked behind to see Reyna. "R-Reyna, what are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"You thought you could leave me now did you?" She asked and hugged him. Piper coughed at the greeting. Reyna noticed me standing there with my arms crossed and froze.

"C-Cynthia, What the hell are YOU doing here?" She said self-consciously. "Miss me much, daughter of Venus?" I asked with a smirk.

"Cynthia just came back a few days ago." Jason said stepping away from Reyna. "What was so bad with the woods anyways? You could have stayed there you know and everything would have been the same, no one missed you." She said smirking at me. "Oh really?" I asked with a smug expression.

"Jason? Cynthia! What the hell happened?" Bobby said coming. "Where were you guys?" Bobby said greeting Jason.

"Reyna was out of her mind with worry." Hazel said coming. "Cynthia! OH MY GOSH!" Gwendolyn said coming. "Hey, Gwen, how are you?" I asked with sarcasm in my voice, I used to hate these people Jason hanged out with. They were skeptical and boring.

"I heard you all were with the Greeks and that Percy was Greek too!" Hazel said looking at my half brother. "Yup, that's true," Percy said looking at Hazel with a smile.

"Who are these other Greeks anyways," Reyna said looking mostly at Piper.

"This is Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite," Jason said. "And this is Leo, a son of Vulcan." I said smiling. "And this is Annabeth daughter of Athena." Percy said blushing a bit at the introduction.

"Did you say Aphrodite, As in Venus in Greek?" Reyna said looking miserable. "Yes, is that anything to you?" Piper said.

"How did you survive Cynthia?" Bobby asked me, triggering memories of the past to surface again. I frowned and before I said anything we were told to rush towards the bunks and get ready to leave.

Some of the Romans were helping us while some wanted to be left behind. Chiron called for Me, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason and piper and we went to his cabin in the ship.

It was a bit different than the rooms we were allotted with a weird shaped bed and cots and a leopard's mouth hanging on the wall.

"Yes, kids please, um sit down." Chiron said. He looked up at me and stared for an instant and focused on all of us.

He turned to a red haired girl who looked at me and smiled and said, "You must be Cynthia, I'm Rachael." She said taking my hand, I smiled back. She had a likable nature.

She must be the New Greek oracle. "The new prophecy," Chiron said to Rachael. Rachael's eyes turned green and she started mumbling in an ancient voice like a snake's:

'_Betrayal shall follow strife,_

_One shall be brought back to life,_

_To serve the mighty queen,_

_Destruction shall reap the scene.' _

Rachael turned to her normal self and looked at Chiron. "What does she mean by Betrayal?" Jason asked.

"Mostly, what I have thought out is that one of the seven half bloods is going to betray you." Chiron said not liking the idea himself. "Go for training and I'll call you later." Chiron said moving inside.


End file.
